


And Now I Am Nothing At All

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: maleslashminis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: "He could handle Angelus on his own." Scenes inserted into the end of "Eternity."





	And Now I Am Nothing At All

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"He's chained to the bed," Wesley pointed out, an edge to his voice. "Surely even I can handle a restrained vampire?"  
  
She reached into her purse, setting a brown prescription bottle on the counter. "I got these last time I had to go to the ER," she said, absentmindedly rubbing the wrist she'd sprained. "Two knocked me out for twelve hours, so that should keep Angelus asleep until the Doximall wears off."   
  
"Thank you," Wesley said stiffly, a bit offended.   
  
He wouldn't need the pills. He could handle Angelus on his own.  
  


****

  
  
It was more disconcerting to have Angelus grinning at him than threatening him, Wesley thought, keeping a safe distance from the bed.   
  
"You know," Angelus said, "I could make it worth your while if you get me a supply of whatever that bitch gave me."   
  
Wesley only raised an eyebrow; what could  _Angelus_  offer that he would want?  
  
"I do know what Soulboy used to think about," Angelus said. "But he's too 'noble' to take advantage of your friendship. And I can smell how much you wanted him." Another grin, showing fangs. "Trust me, Wes, I'm a  _lot_  more fun."  
  


****

  
  
"Oh, no," Wesley said as he knelt astride Angel's--Angelus'--hips. "I may be a fool, but I'm not foolish enough to let you bite me."  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Wes," Angelus said, smirking and pushing his hips upward, pressing against Wesley. "Just a taste? Don't tell me you never thought about letting Angel bite you."  
  
"You're not Angel," Wesley said, though he wasn't sure his cock could tell the difference.   
  
"Lucky for you I'm not," Angelus reminded him. "Angel's got too big of a stick up his ass to do anything like this."  
  
"Lucky for me," Wesley echoed, forcing a smile.  
  


****

  
  
Wesley took a bag of blood out of the refrigerator, pouring it into a mug and then hesitating. The bottle of sleeping pills Cordelia had left were still on the counter; he shook two out, then thought about it for a moment and added two more, pulling the capsules apart and emptying the powder inside into the mug before putting it into the microwave.   
  
When the microwave beeped, he carried the mug into the bedroom, forcing himself to smile at the vampire chained to the bed. "I thought you might be hungry," he said, holding the mug to Angelus' lips.  
  


****

  
  
Wesley might have pondered why a creature that didn't breathe would snore, if this were an ordinary night; as it was, he sat on Angel's couch, sharpening the point on an already lethally-sharp stake and ignoring the sounds from the bedroom.   
  
This was the only logical solution. The Doximall would wear off, this time, but now that they knew how easy it was for Angelus to be awakened, they couldn't ignore the danger. Angel himself wouldn't want that, would rather crumble into dust than hurt more people; of that, Wesley was certain.   
  
Not to mention, Angelus was most certainly lying about Angel's feelings for Wesley; letting sentiment guide his actions would only endanger everyone he cared for.  
  
If he acted now, before Angelus awakened, he'd have time to concoct a suitable story; to accuse Angelus of getting the key to the cuffs somehow. Wesley would have only been acting in self-defense, and no one would argue that Angel would have blamed him for his actions.  
  
But instead, Wesley stayed just where he was, hoping neither Cordelia nor Angel ever found out about this; he didn't think he could bear them to know just how right about him Angelus had been.

**Author's Note:**

> The title belongs to Concrete Blonde and comes from "Bloodletting." 
> 
> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
